The present invention generally relates to a watering container with a rotatable nozzle which a user is able to use to choose between a plurality of water delivery patterns by turning the rotatable nozzle to a desired position. More particularly, the present invention relates to a watering container which includes an integral elongated handle which provides a user with greater control over the amount of water which can be dispensed from the watering container, reducing the amount of stress exerted on the user's hand and wrist, a rotatable nozzle preferably including a large diameter steady stream water pattern opening and a dispersed rosette water spray pattern and the dispersed rosette water spray pattern including a plurality of apertures which allow water to exit the watering container in a dispersed fashion to cover a relatively large surface area.
Plants and flowers demand differing amounts of care in order to flourish. Horticulturists and gardeners have multiple ways of delivering water and other liquids plants need. Devices ranging from buckets and hoses, all the way to advanced sprinkler systems, have been used to deliver water to plants at certain locations, times and amounts. Traditional prior art watering containers have also been widely used to carry and deliver water to plants and flowers. Such known prior art watering containers generally include a reservoir capable of storing a predetermined volume of water, a handle by which a user grasps the watering container and a pour spout, perhaps including a removable sprinkling head, through which water is poured onto, for example, shrubs, flowers and other types of plants. Such prior art water containers have posed several problems for users. For example, it is normally necessary to physically remove the removable sprinkling head to convert such prior art watering containers from a dispersed water delivery pattern to a steady stream water delivery pattern. As a result, such removable sprinkling heads often become misplaced and/or lost and, thus, are unavailable for later use. In addition, it is difficult to fill many prior art watering containers since the fill opening is often substantially blocked by the watering container handle. The watering container with nozzle having a plurality of water delivery patterns overcomes these and other problems present in the prior art as set forth below.
The present invention is directed to a watering container with a rotatable nozzle having a plurality of water delivery patterns. In particular, a rotatable nozzle having a plurality of water delivery patterns is rotationally attached to a water spout on a watering container. A user can turn the rotatable nozzle to select the desired water delivery pattern. In a preferred embodiment of the watering container, the user may select either a steady stream water pattern or a dispersed rosette water spray pattern. The watering container includes an internal fluid reservoir which can vary in volume based on the needs of the user. Water exits the internal fluid reservoir and flows through the water spout and then through the water delivery pattern selected by the user on the rotatable nozzle when the watering container is properly tilted. An integral elongated handle on the watering container enables the user to reduce stress on their hand and wrist during the tilting process. The dispersed rosette water spray pattern allows a relatively large surface area to be watered with a plurality of relatively small diameter continuous water streams, whereas the steady stream water pattern provides one relatively large diameter continuous water stream to be poured. The watering container includes a fill opening on the top portion of the internal fluid reservoir to allow the user to fill the watering container with water or other fluids. This fill opening is oriented such that a substantial portion of the opening is not blocked by the integral elongated handle to facilitate filling the watering container with water and other fluids.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a watering container with a rotatable nozzle having a plurality of water delivery patterns to facilitate the application of water and other fluids to plants and flowers such that a user can turn the rotatable nozzle to select the desired water delivery pattern.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a watering container having an integral elongated handle which can be readily gripped and manipulated to deliver the desired amount of water and other fluids while at the same time minimizing the amount of stress on a user's hand and wrist.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a watering container with a rotatable nozzle which can be turned by a user to choose from a plurality of water delivery patterns and which provides water flow through the rotatable nozzle with little or no leakage.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a watering container with a rotatable nozzle having a dispersed rosette water spray pattern which includes a plurality of relatively small diameter openings which are substantially free from obstructions and/or flash resulting from the molding process.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a watering container with a rotatable nozzle having a dispersed rosette water spray pattern which includes a plurality of relatively small diameter openings which are substantially perpendicular at all points to a curved outer surface of the rotatable nozzle to provide a dispersed water spray pattern which will cover a relatively large surface area.